


Davy and Leo have a secluded weekend

by hobbeshalftail3469



Series: Davy and Leo [2]
Category: Third Star (2010)
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Leo looks great with an axe!, Log fires, Lots of naughtiness, M/M, Marry me?, More delicious adventures of my 2 boyz in love, a very empting sheepskin rug, bathtime fun, lots and lots of licking, mirror mirror on the wall!, secluded cottages, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbeshalftail3469/pseuds/hobbeshalftail3469
Summary: As the title suggests, our boyz go to the country and get carried away infront of a lovely log fire.Basically there are just too many stories rolling around in my head for these two....and they are a joy to write....so  have some more of their adventures!This is set approx. 11 months after they met.....they have moved into their house in London together but their relationship remains strictly at the boyfriend level.





	1. Leo the teacher!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murphy49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murphy49/gifts), [In the eye of the beholder](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=In+the+eye+of+the+beholder), [LulaIsAKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaIsAKitten/gifts).



Davy pulled the car up in front of the small cottage and unclipped his seatbelt, glancing across at Leo beside him.  
“I still say there’s no need to drag me away to say sorry,” his handsome boyfriend pouted from the passenger seat, “I do know that there is nothing between you and Callum……Christ, ten seconds later and I joined you both!”  
Davy twisted slightly, grasping Leo’s forearm across the console, “I know you know that….but it is a bit crazy because of them. And much as I have sort of got used to glancing around and seeing people training cameras on me, especially when we’re out together, it’s still a bit mental….so this is as much for me as it is for you!”  
Leo smiled softly and cupped his boyfriend’s softly bristle cheek in his palm, his fingertips stroking the unruly and slightly shambolic hair of the man who had been his whole world for the past 11 months.

“Ok…..I forget that this is really new for you…..just as long as you don’t regret it all,” he asked, flashing a smouldering gaze at Davy from beneath his slightly longer than usual hair – he’d recently done a new campaign for men’s hair care products and they had wanted him to grow his usual collar grazing locks, so his hair now reached his shoulders, meaning he had to keep sweeping it from his eyes in a rather sexy, splay handed manner……Davy had requested he keep it long for a while!

Davy couldn’t help but smile his uneven, pouty lipped smirk back….the man could get away with murder with that smouldering smile!  
“You know I have no regrets…….I just sometimes want us to be just normal, just us. Is that OK?” he trailed his hand across the wide firmness of Leo’s thigh and squeezed it’s muscled width.  
Leo gave a gloriously soft groan and smiled. “Well, come on then, let’s have a weekend of just us. I’ll grab some of the bags, you sort out the code thing for the keys.”

Davy clambered out and went across to the small box with a metal keycode device attached. He activated the app he needed and tapped in the code which was generated using the light from his phone, which made the metal case pop open to reveal a set of door keys.  
Leo had popped the boot hatch open and was grabbing their bags as Davy opened up the front door of the stone cottage.

He’d found it via a website he’d used before for work clients.  
The stunning open fire, large, open plan kitchen and general relaxed but tasteful furnishings had attracted him.  
Then on closer inspection, the fact that it was completely secluded and accessed via large private gates, plus the fact that it had the most amazing floor to ceiling view from the living room, overlooking a private wood, which had deer….and the fact that it was available made Davy click the booking form before even contacting Leo.

They had ambled their way to reach the place, stopping off for a very leisurely lunch at a country pub, hence it was now dark.  
Inside, Davy quickly flicked on lights and checked whether the images online were accurate – if anything the reality was even better than the web details.

Leo appeared, ducking slightly through the doorway and depositing the 2 holdalls on the slate floor.  
His eyes showed twinkling praise and he grinned broadly as he poked his head through to the large, double height ceiling main room.  
“When you said cottage I had visions I’d be bumping my head all weekend…..but this is fabulous….Oh wow…Is that a real fireplace?” he bounded across as Davy started to make his way into the kitchen to check that their grocery order had been delivered.  
It had, and there were several crates of essentials together with more items already stashed in the fridge and freezer.  
Davy had made an Ocado order and had it delivered when the key holders were cleaning and preparing the property.

Satisfied, he went back out to the car and collected their other items – coats, fleeces, boot bags and the usual travelling crap – books, newspapers, half finished bags of Wine Gums and empty coffee cups.  
Leo appeared from the staircase, “This is stunning, Davy! And completely private….I love it…..and that fireplace has lots and lots of possibilities!” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively and wrapped his arms around Davy’s back, nestling his lover’s head against the broad warmth of his chest from his position on the final tread of the stairs.  
Davy nuzzled into Leo’s perfectly masculine scent and allowed his boyfriend to caress his shoulders and upper arms as they simply held each other and enjoyed the sensation of being close.  
“Shall I make something quick to eat while you unpack stuff?” Leo whispered, “I don’t want to leave here now…..and I just want to curl up with you in that rather gorgeous looking bed!”  
Davy smiled and pulled his head back slightly, tilting his bristled chin to allow his lips to meet Leo’s in a deep, delving kiss that Leo seemed very reluctant to break.  
“That is a good plan…..there is stuff to make carbonara or fajitas or risotto…..you choose, we’ll have the other options tomorrow,” Davy smiled, giggling slightly as his wonderful boyfriend walked him backwards away from the stairs and pressed him against the nearest wall, nipping at his neck in an attempt to draw out their embrace further…and maybe even make Davy forget about food for a while.  
“….but I want to take you to bed now….” Leo wheedled, pouting and trailing his nose along Davy’s jawline, however his stomach rumbled, causing them both to snigger, “OK, OK…..I shall go and cook for my man.”  
Davy gave him a final kiss before carrying a few of the bits up the stairs and into the one, large bedroom on the first floor.

Leo had already brought up their bags, so Davy set to work arranging their stuff – Leo had been amused at how much of a neat freak Davy was when he’d first seen his pristine wardrobes, but now he saw it as a significant plus point in their relationship, given that they now shared a house and he was frequently packing and unpacking as part of his still highly successful modelling career.

Davy set out items in drawers and on hangers, and arranged various toiletries in the adjacent bath and shower room….he smiled thinking about the possibilities both the shower and bath offered for their love making.

He’d never been happier in his life.

Leo was everything he wanted and more so.

It made him smile warmly as he descended the stairs and saw Leo moving easily and efficiently around the kitchen, lifting his tousled head and dragging his dark hair from his eyes with his palm.  
God he was sexy!  
“Should be about 10 minutes, and that fire is rather gorgeous!” he indicated the roaring blaze that was going in the other side of the open plan room.  
Davy hummed and went across to stare into the flames, Leo appeared behind him holding out a glass of something straw coloured in a glass.  
“Cheers Gorgeous,” he said, clinking his own glass to Davy’s.  
Davy sighed deeply and took a sip, “Cheers babes….I love you.”  
Leo’s turn to sigh, and slide his free arm around his boyfriend’s waist, resting his chin on the slender man’s shoulder and inhaling complete Davyness.

 

They ate a delicious mushroom risotto from bowls half lying, half sitting on the large couch infront of the fire and finished the bottle of white wine, dreamily scrolling their fingers across the arms, chest, neck and thighs of their lover.  
They didn’t feel the need to talk much, just enjoyed being with the other person; enjoyed feeling them twitch and moan slightly, or giggle when they grazed across a sensitive spot.  
“Bed,” Davy whispered, in a deeply seductive and needy manner, his teeth gently nipping at Leo’s earlobe.

He felt Leo growl through his chest and stand up, his erection evident in his half open jeans which Davy's fidgety fingers were responsible for.  
“Come on then…..but I’m not particularly tired,” Leo grinned, allowing one hand to reach out to his lover and the other to toy with the fly of his jeans, pressing against the bulge with his palm, and hissing at the sensation.

Davy put his hand into Leo’s and stood at arm’s length from him, grinning his curled lip, floppy haired smile which he now knew made Leo melt slightly.  
“I’ll have to think of a way of making you sleepy then…..won’t I?” and he cast a look of alluring innocence across his shoulder as he walked towards the staircase, leaving Leo open mouthed and horny, especially when the look of fresh faced innocence turned fully and showed that he was stroking his perfect cock from his open fly.

“Jesus, Davy……ohhhhh, I want to suck that, right now,” he groaned, clasping his lip between his teeth as he followed the younger man.  
Davy maintained his aura of boyish charm, which again he knew made Leo get quite carried away, “What? You want to suck on this?” and he looked down at his hardness, clasped in his firm grip, “What? All of it?” and pouted.

As expected, Leo almost leapt towards him in excitement, “Yes! ALL of it….fuck, Davy…….get up those stairs before I fucking explode!”

With a hidden smirk at his ability to read his lover so well Davy paused about two thirds of the way up the stairs, causing a frustrated Leo to almost dig his bared teeth into the thigh of the young man who he knew was teasing him….because he knew he could!  
“If I let you take me to bed and suck on my cock will you be nice to me? Will you let me kiss you? And hold you? You won’t take advantage of me will you?” he asked coquettishly, but with a delicious twinkle in his eyes.

Leo was just about managing not to lunge forwards and press his boyfriend onto the stairs, but he also adored that their love making was so playful and free.  
They both freely shared with each other what turned them on, and so far neither had baulked at any of their partners requests or confessions.  
Recently Leo had confided in Davy that it was a massive turn on that Davy was inexperienced when they met, and that he had a look of complete innocence the first time Leo had sucked him off…..a look that got Leo hard whenever he pictured it……and now here he was, purposefully playing the innocent ingenue for Leo……God he loved him!

“I’ll be so good to you Davy……I promise. I’ll kiss you everywhere…..and I’ll show you so many things that you’ll enjoy….I promise,” purred Leo, barely able to conceal the thrill of acting out this fantasy with his Davy.

Davy pouted and squirmed slightly, “Teach me what you like……and tell me how good I’m being for you,” he twisted his lip and moved up a couple more treads of the stairs backwards, noting how Leo followed with an almost panther like gait, gripping the bannisters and almost pulling himself along towards Davy.  
Leo nodded, mouth parted and seemingly unable to speak momentarily.  
Davy smiled, content that he’d aroused his boyfriend so easily with the promise of a night of passion ahead.

They shared an amazing sex-life.  
Almost every night – unless Leo was working away – they would love each other and bring each other to the heights of pleasure before drifting to sleep in each other’s arms.  
Leo had introduced Davy to all kinds of ways to pleasure each other, and Davy had chimed in with a few of his own as he’d become more confident.

Satisfied that Leo was now on fire with lust he covered the final stairs and short landing quickly, turning to face his snarling boyfriend once inside the bedroom.  
“Will you show me what you want me to do?” Davy asked, adopting the soft necked stance he’d practised a little, allowing his grey eyes to peer up from beneath his ruffled hair.  
Leo almost sobbed at the sight, he still had his cock in his grip and although he wasn’t stroking it, the combination of that pouty mouth, soft hair, and inviting eyes was sending Leo absolutely wild.  
“Of course, babes……Just let me……I promise I’ll be so good to you,” and he advanced towards Davy, sliding his fingertips under the hem of his slim fitting sweatshirt and gasping slightly as he found his lover’s soft, firm flesh. “Let’s start by taking this off,” and he lifted Davy’s top, pursing his lips as Davy played along and almost bashfully lifted his arms so that Leo could peel the item over his head.

Leo trailed his fingers across Davy’s slender, fair torso and back, pressing soft, wet kisses to his neck, shoulders and lips, cupping the nape of his neck in his large palm.  
“Can I feel you? I want to feel your skin on mine,” Davy whispered, seeking out the neck and shoulders of Leo under the neckline of his rugby top.  
Leo growled in his throat and ripped the garment from his body, tossing it aside as Davy splayed his hands against the firmness of his toned stomach, pressing into the muscles and sliding upwards to cup his pronounced pectoral muscles and flick his thumbs across his small, dark nipples, causing a guttural moan to escape Leo’s throat.

“Is that allowed? Do you like me doing that?” Davy asked, adopting the innocent, wide-eyed gaze and curled lip pout that had been so effective earlier on.  
Apparently it was still doing it for Leo!  
He nodded and licked his lips, allowing his gaze to trail down to his lover’s clever fingers and then lower to his still hard and slightly leaking cock.  
“I love you doing that…..but I want to do so much more to you. Will you let me?” he purred, curling his fingers into Davy’s hair and bringing his mouth close to his ear. “I want you naked on this bed,” he whispered, so softly and sensually that it made Davy gasp.

Leo’s voice was pure gravel at times of heightened sexual desire, and Davy fed off it, memorising his choice of words so that he could relive them on the lonely nights when his lover was away from him…..displaying his ruggedly masculine physique for whoever paid well enough.

Leo was already tackling the remaining button on Davy’s flies, carefully avoiding touching his delicious cock….he wanted to draw the evening out, and he knew that if he touched his lover he’d just want to wank him until he came.

They had already removed their shoes when they were splayed on the couch, so Leo slid Davy’s trousers and underwear down his legs, bending to kneel in front of him, nuzzling against his thigh, licking intricate patterns into his skin as he dragged the clothes lower, feeling Davy falter slightly as Leo allowed his hair to entangle itself across his hard cock.  
Leo carried on sliding his hands down, hooking into the top of his socks and carefully removing first one leg and foot from their covering then the other.

He knelt back on his heels, hands splayed behind Davy’s calves, gazing up at his boyfriend’s nakedness.  
“What are you going to do to me?” Davy asked.  
Leo grinned wolfishly, “Everything!”

He pressed Davy back so that he felt the mattress with the back of his knees and smiled as he collapsed back across the soft duvet.  
“Lye back, Gorgeous……get comfy,” Leo almost ordered as he removed his own jeans and underwear.

Davy settled himself on the bed, impishly delighted with how well his little role play was going.  
He knew that Leo liked him to take control and be almost domineering with him, but this was a whole new way of loving.  
He still felt like he was controlling Leo…..his slightly lowered neck, or a flash from his lowered eyes seemed to send Leo dizzy with lust, and he knew that he could stop whenever he wanted simply by reverting to his usual ‘Davy’ self…..but he didn’t want to….Leo looked so delightfully predatory……fuck he was a lucky bastard!

Leo was now crawling up the bed, carefully placing his strong arms and hands so that he didn’t touch Davy’s body, but his hot breath tingled across his skin, especially when he lingered for a breath or two at his groin.  
He reached his lover’s face and almost planked above him, holding himself away from him on his strong arms.

“I’m going to kiss you…..very deeply, and very firmly….and I want you to kiss me back,” and Leo pressed his lips firmly against Davy’s, whimpering slightly as he eased open his mouth and felt Davy flick his tongue against his own, naturally deepening the kiss, unable to prevent his hair falling across Davy’s face as their embrace became breathy, messy and noisy with desire.

Leo could feel Davy’s hardness pressing against his stomach, and he knew he was as solid as it was possible to be.  
“Do you like the way I’m kissing you?” Davy panted.  
Leo growled in response, “Mmmmmnnnn, yeah….I like it a lot…..but I want to kiss more of you now,” and Leo pushed himself back and down the mattress, pausing with his face resting near to Davy’s chest.  
He trailed his tongue across to circle Davy’s nipples, which were already hard and puckered.  
Leo tenderly latched onto one of them and sucked on it languidly and rapturously, running his tongue over and over and around and around as Davy gasped and writhed under him.  
He moved across to repeat his actions on his other of Davy’s small, dark nipples, the natural fur of his own chest creating a delicious friction against Davy’s achingly hard cock.

Davy was in ecstasy.  
He loved everything Leo enjoyed doing with him, and being loved and kissed like this was magical.

Leo quite abruptly stopped and slid back up to lie beside the face of his dreamy eyed lover.  
“Would you like me to make you cum?” Leo growled pinning a look of pure desire on Davy’s eyes.  
Davy nodded, “Will you show me what to do?” he gasped, enjoying the flare to Leo’s pupils as he nodded.

Leo slid his large hand slowly down Davy’s body and waited was Davy did the same.  
He paused at his hip and slid his palm down the crease of his thigh and groin, inhaling sharply as he felt Davy’s hand mimic the action.  
“Now……just be firm,” Leo purred huskily as he slid his hand around Davy’s gorgeously hard, smooth cock, anchoring it into the curve between his thumb and fingers and allowing his hand to slowly travel down to grip him low down on his shaft.  
Davy’s eyes fluttered slightly and he had to stop himself thrusting into Leo’s familiar and delectable grip.  
Davy himself moved his hand and copied what Leo had done, sliding his boyfriend’s wider cock into his palm in the same fashion and trying not to grip and twist it like he usually did……he mentally reminded himself he was supposed to be playing the naïve virgin.  
“Is that right?” he asked, adjusting his hand slightly and weakening his hold, purposefully.  
“Davy that’s great…….but, don’t be scared…….let me show you,” Leo purred, who was really finding the concept of ‘teaching Davy’ as horny as fuck!

He firmly slid his hand up to the head of Davy’s cock, ghosted his palm across the tip and gathered some of his leaking pre-cum on his thumb, which he distributed down his significant length as he worked his hand up and down.  
“Do you want me to do that to you?” Davy whimpered, unable now to stop himself bucking into Leo’s grip.  
Leo nodded and sobbed his response, “Oh God yeah……please Davy…..just try it.”  
Davy proceeded to grip and stroke Leo’s cock, carefully teasing across his exposed head, “Is that right, Leo?” he asked.  
Leo very much liked it……as deep down he knew that Davy knew! 

“Oh babes….that is just gorgeous……keep it just like that….yeah,” Leo began to move his hips to match the rhythm Davy’s hand was setting, and Davy copied the movement with his own hips.  
Leo slipped his thigh between Davy’s and pulled his face towards him as they stroked each other.  
“Should I cum yet Leo?” Davy gasped, knowing perfectly well that Leo was not intending to finish him yet.  
“Not yet baby, I’m going to show you something else now….I think you’ll enjoy it….and then you can cum,” Leo released Davy’s cock and squirmed down his lover. “Remember what I said I wanted to do earlier?”  
Davy’s hard length twitched as he nodded, “You said you wanted to suck on my cock……do you still want to?” He looked seductively wide-eyed down at Leo’s tousled head as it gravitated down between his thighs.  
Leo nodded, “Oh I do….I really do……just let me.”

He positioned himself and eased open Davy’s thighs, growling as he ran his tongue from the skin of Davy’s soft sack up his length and sweeping across the salty juices at the tip.  
“Show me how to do it Leo,” Davy whispered, almost desperate for his boyfriend to take him into his mouth.  
Leo grinned up from beneath his long, dark hair which was definitely styled uniquely now.  
He hitched himself higher and grasped Davy’s shaft low down, positioning his cock so that when he pressed his mouth around it, it slid deeply into the hot, wet softness.  
Davy hissed, “Oh God, Leo….yes, that’s so fucking good!” and he writhed back on the pillows.

Leo was always loud when he was pleasuring Davy and tonight was no exception.  
He groaned loudly each time he slid his lips down around the firm length of his boyfriend.  
Leo took Davy really deep, slackening off his throat so that he could nuzzle into the soft hair around the base of him, his shoulders and arms working alongside his mouth to deliver a stunningly perfect sensation to Davy.  
Davy glanced down and sobbed loudly.  
Leo’s longer hair was sexy at the best of times, but the sight of his ruffled hair buried between his thighs combined with the other sensation from his mouth caused him to stiffen further in Leo’s mouth.  
“God Leo….I’m really close….I think I might cum,” Davy sobbed.

Leo slipped Davy’s length from his mouth, a single thread of spit training sexily from his lower lip to the shining head of Davy’s cock, “I want you to…….bury your fingers in my hair and fuck my mouth,” he snarled, and bent over Davy again, feeling his boyfriend almost instantly drop his hands into his hair.  
Leo cried out as Davy almost rammed himself into his throat, his hands gripping and curling into his long hair, holding him almost painfully tight….which Leo loved.

With a few shuddering shouts of “Fuck, Leo…….Fuck, I’m…….yeah, Leo….Oh…….fuuuuuuck,”he came hard, Leo swallowing his creamy release and licking the residual salty liquid from his cock as it softened.

Davy gazed down and unclenched his hands from Leo’s hair, “Can I try that now?” he panted.  
Leo smirked darkly and leaned back, pressing up onto his haunches, his thighs splayed and his shoulders drawn back, almost showcasing his thick, stiff erection.  
“Be my guest,” he purred, casually removing a stray hair from his mouth.

Davy squirmed around and knelt too, he placed his hands onto Leo’s muscular thighs, squeezing and feeling the firmness of his boyfriend’s physique.  
He dipped down to lick all the way up Leo’s cock, and then dipped back down to play his tongue around Leo’s sack, mouthing around his balls and sucking them into the warm wetness of his mouth, feeling Leo press up slightly to give him more access.  
“I haven’t taught you that yet!” Leo growled, splaying his large hands across Davy’s back, pressing him down to continue his efforts.  
Davy smiled and carried on, noisily sucking and licking at Leo’s sack.

Eventually he dragged his mouth up and circled around Leo’s head; Davy could feel his lover trying desperately not to buck into his mouth; Leo was right back in time, back to the first time Davy did this for him, the first time Davy had done this to anyone.  
His neck had melted slightly, dragging his head back, and he was repeating almost transcendentally , “Davy, fucking suck me…….oh God you’re doing so well baby…….just suck there……oh fuck yeah………take all of it……oh yeah, Davy.”  
Davy was now working Leo’s full length inside his mouth, using his hand at the base of his shaft to add pressure, and relaxing his throat to allow him to get all of Leo’s cock inside.  
He laved his tongue as he pumped his head and could both feel and hear Leo starting to unravel.

Leo’s hands were now flat on his shoulder blade and in his hair and he was pumping his hips up into Davy’s welcoming mouth.  
He shouted as he shot deep into Davy’s throat….it could have been ‘Oh fuck!’, it could have been ‘Oh Davy’ it could have been anything really….but it was his usual loud, gloriously free and unashamed cry of release.

Davy loved hearing it.

He sucked noisily to release Leo’s cock from his mouth and mimicked Leo’s pose on his knees.  
“Was I OK?” Davy pouted, almost managing to remain ‘in character’, but couldn’t quite hold it as Leo dropped his head forwards and leered at him.  
“Mmmmmmmmmmm. Definitely an OK….maybe even an oh wow!” he gasped and indicated Davy should move across the bed, which he did, leaving enough room for Leo to face plant forwards and groan into the pillows.

Davy giggled and slid down next to him, caressing his wide shoulders, which looked even more delicious due to him having his arms crossed over under his head.  
“You are one sexy, sexy man,” Davy whispered, peppering Leo’s shoulders, biceps and what he could locate of his neck with kisses.

Leo grunted happily and twisted his face around to capture several delicious kisses from the man he adored.  
“I love you, Davy Kempe,” he stated, gazing at the perfect man beside him.  
Davy curled his body across Leo’s, “And I love you Leo Banks…..and I still love that I get to say that to you when ever I feel like it!” he grinned his sexy, crinkle nosed smile and settled more comfortably on the pillow.

They lay like that for a while, just dreamily stroking each other, kissing and smiling, and trying to say ‘I love you’ in the absolute softest voice to their lover.

“You bum’s getting cold,” Davy eventually announced, and they wriggled under the covers, Leo lying on his back, Davy nestled across his chest, legs entwined and hands grasped together resting on Leo’s heart.  
“Good night babes,” Davy whispered, pressing kisses to Leo’s stubbly jaw.  
Leo sighed and pulled Davy a little closer, “Good night Gorgeous,” he whispered, pressing a final kiss into Davy’s hair before they slept.


	2. Good surprise or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lovely day involving Leo dressing as a rugged wood cutter....with an axe!  
> Leo decides to wlak around in the buff, Davy gets a lovely bit of outdoors wankery, and there is a slight homage to the delightful Dolokhov in Leo's pose.  
> Then they get rather comfortable in front of that log fire....and we have a bit of oily massage combined with a little bleachy surprise for Davy!!  
> And just because I was asked, Bad Davy makes a reappearance.

When Davy awoke it was to bright sunlight streaming through the window, and an unfamiliar but cosy duvet tucked over his body.  
The other half of the bed was empty, but showed the ruffled after effects of occupation.  
Stretching and smiling, he went through to the bathroom, showered and threw on a pair of jeans and one of his favourite Rugby tops….as usual not bothering to completely fix the collar.  
He made his way downstairs and stopped in his tracks, open-mouthed and humming slightly at the sight of Leo, stark naked in the kitchen.  
He was preparing something at the cooker, swaying his hips and punctuating the drum solos with his spatula to the background of a generic playlist of Muse, The Killers and David Bowie.

“Erm……something I should know about?” Davy asked cheekily, staring at a couple of significant parts of his boyfriend’s anatomy as he descended the stairs fully and made his way over to Leo.  
“It is completely secluded! And there’s underfloor heating in here! And I fancied walking around in the buff!” Leo grinned and tweaked his glutes saucily as he turned his attention to the French toast he was making on the hob.  
“Well, as long as nothing spits fat you’ll be fine!” Davy smiled, giving Leo’s delicious bum a playful slap as he grabbed a mug and made coffee from the pod machine.

Leo had already set out a selection of items on the dining table and Davy slumped down, knowing that Leo loved cooking and providing a feast for them to share.  
“I wasn’t sure whether this counted as breakfast, brunch or lunch…..owing to the fact that we have slept in mega late! So it is a sort of mixture,” he announced, bringing a plate of charcuterie and cheeses as well as the hot, French toast and honey, to the table which already contained a bowl of natural yoghurt, a plate of orange melon and fresh pineapple slices, and some crispy bacon.  
Davy licked his lips and delved into the toast bacon and honey, which Leo knew was one of his favourite treats.  
“I like this….whatever meal it is, let’s call it blunchfast!” and he tucked in while Leo piled his plate with fruit and yoghurt to start with.

“Have we got any plans at all for the rest of today?” Leo asked.  
Davy shook his head, mid-mouthful, “No plans at all….we can be as lazy or active as we like!”  
“Might be nice to have a walk around the woodland over there,” Leo suggested. “There was a family of deer eating from the bird feeder when I woke up.”  
“Walk it is then,” Davy agreed.  
“We need some more wood for the fire too,” Leo added, reaching now for his second course of French toast and bacon, which he slathered with extra yoghurt rather than the honey Davy liked.  
Davy raised his eyebrow cheekily as he drained his coffee mug. “How can WE be out of wood?”  
Leo sniggered and waggled his eyebrows, “Well, we’re not technically out, but we need to chop some up. There is a log pile but they are pretty big. They need splitting to burn properly,” he explained.  
“Have we got an axe?” Davy asked.  
Leo nodded, “I quite fancy doing a bit of log chopping!” he grinned, noticing Davy’s slightly glazed expression.  
“Not naked though?!” Davy queried.  
Leo shook his head, making his unruly locks invade his face, resulting in a single handed drag through them to restyle it, “No…..I’ll put my boots on!” he quipped, getting up to refill his coffee mug.

 

Leo and Davy bundled up in thick socks and boots, plus their warm jackets, scarves and gloves before venturing into the woods, hand in hand.  
It was one of those bright wintery days, a fairly cloudless sky meaning the temperature had dropped, but it was crisp and perfect for walking.

They discussed their up coming work commitments for the next few months and talked about mutual friends and naturally talked through their feelings about the latest media frenzy over the ‘Banks-Kempe’ phenomenon.

It was a particularly ridiculous one this time – Davy and Callum having been snapped as they exited a club where Leo and Callum had been completing some work commitments in a public appearance.  
Davy often tagged along now and the couple were often snapped. However, on this occasion the media had chosen to go with a few images, showing Davy and Callum interacting without Leo – he’d been inside saying his goodbyes.  
Callum had a completely open fancy for Davy – they all knew it, and it meant that between the trio there was a healthy and fun degree of banter and japing.  
On this occasion however it had been taken as proof that Davy was ‘doing the dirty on dreamboat Banks’.  
The fact that it was nonsense was annoying, a little amusing, but on top of the fact that Leo had recently been away for almost a fortnight in Russia for some catwalk work, which he rarely did, meant that Davy felt he needed to spend some quality time with his man.

This was perfect.

Walking in the woods together, chatting, stopping to kiss whenever they felt the need – which was fairly frequent – and just enjoying being together.  
Davy’s thoughts had often wandered in the past couple of months…..where exactly were they heading? Was this a forever kind of thing?  
They had a massive and fairly significant house between them, which they’d both gone into knowing it signified a sort of seriousness to their relationship…..but what next?

They managed to somehow keep their behaviour pre-watershed and made their way back to the cottage at around 3 o’clock.  
Leo took off his wool jacket and scarf and pulled a large, chunky grey marl jumper on.  
He popped outside and collected the axe and shouted up to Davy,  
“Right….I am getting in touch with my inner Mountain Man and chopping us some logs!”  
Davy grinned and glanced out of the upstairs window, making a vocal hiss as he caught sight of his boyfriend.  
Jesus, was it ever possible for him to not look sexy?

This however was a new high – the combination of tan, suede boots with chunky soles (the laces casually unfastened of course!) cream wool socks and denim jeans, and the thickly textured grey marl roll neck sweater…..with that long, tangled hair….and an axe……it did things!

Leo collected a couple of the larger tree trunks and placed one upright on the block where the axe had been resting. He raised the axe and brought it down in an almighty swoop, cleaving the large log in half. He then repeated the movement on each of the half sections to create a smaller stack of wood which would fit into the fireplace, nodding and pursing his lips in satisfaction.

Davy couldn’t help but stare and found himself stiff beneath his own jeans.

Leo paused and dragged his hand through his hair and across his brow, making Davy inhale sharply, and he took the opportunity to go downstairs to get a better view!  
Leo had picked up the axe and was continuing on a second piece of tree trunk when Davy appeared leaning as casually as he could manage with a raging erection against the open door frame.

“You do realise how obscenely sexy you look don’t you?” Davy grinned.  
Leo paused and pursed his mouth, “Well, it’s kind of my job…..the question is whether YOU think I’m sexy,” he smouldered into the sensual eyes of Davy.  
“The whole manly outdoors type seems to be doing things for me!” Davy nodded.  
“Hmmmm? What exactly is it doing?” Leo cheekily asked, bringing the axe down and splitting another log, catching the gasp and moan from Davy as he did so.  
By way of response Davy unfastened his jeans and released his solid cock, stroking it languidly as he stared at Leo.  
“This for starters!” Davy purred, noting how Leo’s pupils dilated and flared.

“Fuck! I’d better get this done quickly then so that I can come and be all manly and outdoorsy inside!” and Leo sliced through the remaining partially split log before collecting several in his large hands and moving to take them inside.

Davy walked backwards, still stroking himself as Leo transferred logs to the pile beside the fireplace, trying desperately to maintain eye contact with Davy, “Go back outside!” he instructed and Davy whimpered slightly as he moved back towards the doorway.  
He knew there was nobody to overlook and see, but it still felt very exposing to be wanking himself outdoors.

After two more quick trips to move the wood, Davy heard and felt Leo wipe his hands on the backside of his jeans before reaching around from behind to cover his erection and hand with his own.  
“Does part of this manly outdoors fantasy involve my very capable hands making you cum?” Leo growled huskily against his neck.  
Davy hummed and nodded, “God yes Leo,” and he allowed his body to press back into the strong broadness of his lover, his arms looping back around his neck as Leo whispered all manner of filth into his ear whilst wanking him perfectly to cover the log pile with his plentiful creamy release upon hearing Leo's whispered, breathy command of , "Cum!"  
“You know what you just whispered?” Davy panted, grinning and tucking himself back into his trousers, “Can I hold you to some of that later on?”  
Leo grinned broadly, “Definitely…….and infront of that fire please!”

 

They spent a couple of hours reading, checking emails and in Leo’s case carrying out a phone interview with one of his ‘loyal’ media links – they’d promised to print the images following the Davy and Callum ones which showed Leo and Davy warmly hugging each other and Callum and to add a couple of quotes.

It was starting to get a little chilly and a little dark and as usual Leo was starting to get a little hungry.  
“I swear, you are a bottomless pit when it comes to food!” Davy joked as Leo nibbled on some caramelised cashews.  
“I know…I’m insatiable….aren’t you glad?” he growled, grabbing Davy and pressing him against the back of the couch and grinding purposefully against his groin.  
Davy allowed his hands to press down against the perfectly pert buttocks of Leo and dug his fingers into the firmness.  
“Very glad……and you look fucking sexy with your hair long,” he whispered, breathing heavily into that hair.  
“Can we have a nibbly dinner in front of the fire?” Leo asked.  
Davy nodded and hummed, “…with wine……and lots of finger foods……and can we revisit that idea of you walking around the house naked?” he asked, starting to drag the thick jumper over Leo’s head impatiently.  
“We can, but I’m sorting out the fire first,” Leo joked, pulling the sweater back down, but ravishing Davy’s mouth to placate his pouting lips.

Davy went through and arranged stuff to eat on a large platter – he basically prepared the fajitas but made everything bite sized – whilst Leo arranged the logs and smaller kindling to create a fire, which he was rather impressed when it lit first time into a roaring blaze.  
That completed he pushed back the coffee table; there was a rather nice natural sheepskin rug beneath it, and he fancied lying on it whilst enjoying his boyfriend’s company.  
Satisfied with his work and happy that Davy was pottering around in the kitchen he went upstairs and stripped off.  
He took a quick shower and dried off before strolling down into the now rather toasty living area.

Davy’s mouth made a rather delicious ‘Ooo’ shape at the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend standing in the wide doorway, one hand on each side of the door frame, his right knee dipped slightly, his head slightly dropped forwards.  
Shaking his head fractionally made that lustrous hair fall across his face, framing his sultry eyes and lips.  
“I’m hungry!” Leo playfully drawled, “And you’re overdressed!”

It took significant control on Davy’s part to carry the large platter of food in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other, indicating for Leo to collect the glasses as they went across to the fire.  
Davy deposited the food on the coffee table and began to take his clothes off as Leo poured them wine.  
He lazed back onto the deep, sheepskin rug and sighed with delight, wincing fractionally as he twisted his neck.  
“Not sure why my neck is so sore though….,” and he grinned, lifting a parcel of spicy chicken topped with guacamole and sour cream to his lips.  
Davy grinned and slid down next to his lover, enjoying the warmth of the roaring flames.  
“You were pressed up on your shoulders for quite a while last night…..I mean, I’m not complaining, but I do feel a bit guilty if you’re all knotted up now,” and he joined Leo in devouring the mini fajita bites from the platter.

The combination of fresh air and exercise had made them hungrier than they had first thought, and the white wine matched the spicy flavour rather well.  
“Does this mean you’ll make it up to me?” Leo grinned, steeping the salsa from his lips with his thumb.  
Davy nodded, mouth too full to answer, and quirked his eyebrows a little before getting up and disappearing upstairs, shouting down a ‘Won’t be a minute, stay there,” once his mouth was clear of food.

Leo wolfed down a further couple of fajitas and scooped up some of the escaped sauce with a piece of lettuce as he waited for Davy to reappear.  
He was back a couple of moments later, carrying a small glass bottle which he placed on the edge of the shelf above the roaring fire.  
Leo cast him and the bottle a quizzical gaze.  
“Got some massage oil made up by Tara’s aromatherapist. It is using most of the same scents from your aftershave….lots of patchouli, black pepper, musk…..it’s very sexy!” Davy grinned, scooping up the final fajita from the plate before flopping back down in front of the toasty fire.

Leo hummed happily, “Are you going to try to ease off my knotty neck?” he asked, trailing his fingertips up the back of Davy’s thigh as he rolled onto his belly, propped up in his elbows to finish eating.  
Davy nodded, “Yeah…..but I have a feeling I might find quite a few areas of tension that I can try and ease off for you!”  
Leo growled and rolled onto his back like a puppy waiting for his tummy tickling, “Good…..cos I’ve got a little surprise for you too,” he smirked.

Davy was now the one to cast a quizzical expression at his lover.  
“What is it? Will I like it?” he partly asked, partly begged.  
Leo just chuckled, sexily, “I think you might……..you’ll have to try and find it for yourself though!”

Davy was now incredibly perplexed; he’d pretty much wandered his hands and mouth over all of Leo’s body the night before, so he’d have noticed a piercing or tattoo – and he knew Leo didn’t really like either, nor did Davy – he was intrigued.

Leo took the now empty plate back to the kitchen and returned with a bowl of strawberries dusted with pepper and cinnamon, sucking on one as he returned to Davy’s side.  
“Right, put those there and roll over,” Davy instructed, indicating for the strawberries to be placed within reach of Leo near his head.  
Leo moaned slightly and obediently rolled onto his front, crossing his arms over and resting his head on them, glancing up at Davy with a seductive stare that never got unleashed in his modelling jobs and was reserved only for him.

Davy reached across and got the bottle, pouring a generous amount onto his palm, finding it delightfully warmed and transferred it to Leo’s shoulders and back using wide, sweeping movements.  
Leo uttered a noise of pure arousal and pleasure that made Davy’s cock and mouth twitch.

The oil smelled amazing and made the sensation of Davy’s hands completely breathtaking as they worked across his rippling musculature and wide shoulders.  
Davy was completely mesmerised by the feeling of Leo’s firm, smooth skin beneath his slippery palms, and combined with the alluring scent and firelight he was aroused beyond belief.  
He returned to the bottle of oil and this time dripped some directly across Leo’s lower back and buttocks, enjoying the slight twitch of his lover’s hips into the rug as the warm oil trickled across his previously untouched skin.

The increased volume of oil created an almost obscene sound as Davy worked his hands around, sliding to engulf his slim, firm waist and cup his buttocks.  
He began to increase the firmness of his hands as he applied more pressure to Leo’s arse, kneading into each cheek, cupping and squeezing to distribute the oil.  
Davy was panting along with Leo’s groans of ecstasy and really aroused now, his own cock was rigid and bobbing between Leo’s thighs as he straddled his legs to get a decent amount of pressure behind his strokes.

“Is this relaxing enough?” Davy whispered, allowing his erection to rub against the oiled cleft of Leo’s arse as he breathed into Leo’s tangled hair.  
Leo pushed it back from his eyes where it had fallen as he’d groaned and ground himself into the rug, “It’s fucking amazing…….can I have some more though?”  
Davy grinned and pressed back, this time he took his hands and massaged Leo’s arse, each time parting his muscular buttocks a little further, slathering more of the divine smelling oil onto his palm so that he could start rubbing it deliciously against his crease.  
However, he paused and looked more carefully down at Leo’s exposed intimate area, and noted Leo’s small smirk and giggle.

“What have you had done?” Davy asked, surveying the pale, pristine hole of his lover……he knew what it usually looked like, but it was now quite different…..quite sexy too….all pink and soft, and well…..perfectly new looking.  
“Had it bleached…….haven’t had it done since you’ve known me……thought it might be a nice surprise for you……like fucking a brand new hole!” he grinned, trying to twist slightly to judge Davy’s expression. “Good surprise or not?”  
Davy made a slight snorting laugh and nodded, “Oh……good…..good surprise, fucking horny as hell surprise……” and he quite roughly pushed Leo’s torso and smiling face around into the rug as he shifted his position and hitched up Leo’s hips, pushing back his arse and parting his buttocks to get closer to his hole.

With an almost animalistic growl, quite unusual for Davy…..unless he was being Bad Davy……he delved his mouth and tongue down, his cheeks sliding against the oiled skin of Leo’s arse and began licking and kissing.  
He was holding Leo up as well as splaying his arse to get better access and Leo knew he wouldn’t be able to hold the position for long enough, so he moved his own position, bringing his hands back to take over the role of opening himself to Davy.  
Davy almost sobbed and moved his hands to grab onto his lover, able to twist his face and tongue to more fully explore all of his partner, who was clearly loving the attention.

“Fuck…..Davy, don’t stop that…..please…..more….please,” Leo shouted, writhing his hips back into Davy’s stubbled chin and delving tongue.

Davy was making a range of noises, none of which were phonetically plausible, and all of which demonstrated his complete pleasure in what he was giving to his lover.  
He slid his hand around and grasped firmly around Leo’s rigid cock, squeezing it tightly, almost too tight….which Leo loved, which meant that every little twitch of Leo’s hips caused a little more pain to the point of it becoming unbearable…..exactly what Davy knew Leo wanted.

“Oh, I need you to fuck me…..make me………I want you inside me…..pleeeease,” Leo sobbed.

Davy released Leo, quite roughly and grabbed the bottle of oil, drizzling a large amount along his slightly reddened crack.  
He rubbed his fingers along and circled the oils around and across the tight, pursed little pink hole Leo was still displaying beautifully for him.  
Suddenly Davy had a flash of further arousal on realising where he could take this session of love making.  
He pressed over, but not into Leo, feeling him keening and whimpering, knowing exactly what the man wanted and needed.  
“I think I’m quite cross at you,” Davy snarled, adopting the deeper, firmer voice which belonged to Bad Davy!

Leo whimpered and sobbed, “Why? Don’t be cross…….I did it for you Davy….it’s all for you?” Leo recognised that his lover was going to take him somewhere else….somewhere slightly forbidden and exciting…..if his hand had still been on his cock he’d have no doubt cum instantly!

Davy continued to circle and press his fingers anywhere except into his tender, oiled up hole and dug his fingers roughly up Leo’s back, grabbing a handful of his long hair and giving it a firm, swift yank backwards, exposing Leo’s darkly bristled neck and chin and almost desperately dilated eyes.  
“You let someone else see and touch your hole……my hole…..the place that is only for me……..now..... please tell me it was not another man who you let do this to your tight, needy little arse,” and on the final word he couldn’t resist pressing one digit inside, quickly and firmly; then removing it just as swiftly.

He felt Leo tense completely, heard him shout and watched his panting chest.

Leo was in heaven….and Davy fucking knew he was.  
He now had a choice, and he knew Davy was giving him that choice…….did he admit to the fact that his usual beautician Mia had carried out the treatment, or did he invent something new to add an extra bit of frisson?  
Davy knew the people who worked at the salon he used….he also knew that Davy was slightly jealous of the attentions that one of the guys, called Thom gave him………2 choices, safe horny or nasty horny?

Leo grasped his lower lip in his teeth, “It was Thom,” he growled and closed his eyelids as he felt Davy’s firm, oil covered hand deliver a piercingly loud and stinging slap to his right buttock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....yeah, Bad Davy is back for more in the next chapter!


	3. Bad Davy gets very carried away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly as the title says.......carries on from last chapter and is basically filth! Enjoy!

Leo sobbed and mouthed at his powerful upper arm as he twisted slightly on the soft rug, trying to convey his deep arousal to his lover.  
“Thom!?” Davy hissed. 

Thom fancied Leo….well, lots of guys did, but Thom was a bit too up front about it for his liking, although Leo had reassured him on more than one occasion that his dark haired, swarthy features did nothing for him...."I love my men lean and fair...like you; not dark and brooding like me!"

Leo bit down slightly on his lips as he hissed his reply, “Yeah, he did a great job….but it’s all for you Davy, I promise,” and then felt his head drop back as Davy again brought his palm down resoundingly hard on his oiled buttocks.  
“For me?....Are you sure?.....’Cos I reckon Thom was feasting and wanking over the sight of you all open and needy….you little slut!” and he grabbed Leo roughly by the hair and pressed himself against him, his own aching erection rubbing into the cleft of Leo’s oiled up arse.  
Leo gasped and exhaled, loving the feeling of Davy pressing into him, desperate to be able to open his thighs and invite him back to his opening, but loving how Davy was restricting his movement.

“I don’t know what he was doing Davy….I was just thinking about you…..I wanted you to be able to cum in me looking all pristine and fresh and…..untouched,” each phrase accompanied by a small whimpering gasp as Davy bit into his shoulders and neck.

Davy was panting as he rubbed and pressed against his lover; the warmth from the fire and the slipperiness of the oil making it a completely sublime experience.  
“So you want me to be the one fucking that clean little hole?” he hissed, sliding his hand beneath Leo’s body to locate and pinch one of his pert nipples.  
Leo groaned and nodded against the rug, trying vainly to rub his hips back against Davy’s hardness.  
“God yes, Davy….please fuck me,” he snarled.

Davy knew that Leo was now pretty certain to be leaking onto the rug, and that he really, really wanted his lover inside him.  
Davy pressed himself back and off the broad man and enjoyed watching him squirm beneath him.  
“I might fuck you…….but I need to check whether anyone else has been dipping into you first,” and he slid his hand down Leo’s back, watching the rippling muscles beneath his smooth skin.   
He began to cup and caress Leo’s perfectly pert rear again, rocking into the action and purposefully slipping his fingers up and down the crease of him, pressing slightly against his entrance as he passed.

A lot of the oil Davy had originally applied was now covering his own body, so he reached again for the bottle and smiled, “Kneel up,” he instructed, and Leo groaned with delight as he crawled up, thinking Davy wanted his backside raised up so that he could position himself properly.  
However, he glanced around and saw that Davy was moving himself around in front of him on his own knees.   
Leo had such a cutely sexy look of frustration and confusion that Davy almost buckled and gave into him, but he knew that he could drag this out further…..and he didn’t want either of them to cum just yet!

“Hand,” Davy instructed and caressed Leo’s right hand as it was held out for him. “Now, I’m going to fuck you….I want to fuck that tidy little hole of yours…..but you have to get yourself ready….I’m going to just stay here and occupy myself….OK?” and he drizzled more of the oil across Leo’s trembling and clenching hand whilst wrapping his oil slicked palm around his erection directly in front of Leo’s open mouthed face.  
“Fuck, Davy…..I want you,” he hissed as he reached his hand back and began to rub against himself, staring at his lover’s perfect cock grasped in Davy’s slender, purposeful grip.

Davy reached down and picked up one of the strawberries from the bowl infront of them and sucked it before pressing it into Leo’s open mouth, enjoying the gasp of delight from his boyfriend who was now working one of his strong, oiled fingers inside himself and grinding his hips back.  
Davy removed the strawberry after Leo had taken one bite and laved his tongue across the bitten edge, watching as Leo stared at him before biting down on the fruit’s flesh.  
Leo sobbed and pressed his ring finger into his opening alongside his middle finger and began to scissor his fingers to make himself wide and ready for Davy’s cock…..which was still being stroked languidly by it’s owner.   
Davy picked up a second berry and this time held it slightly too high for Leo, so that he had to reach up and extend his tongue to lick at it.   
He watched and giggled before allowing Leo to take a bite, licking across his lips with his warm tongue to remove the dripping juice.  
Davy hummed and trailed the remnants of the fruit along his cock, leaving a slight trail of red juice.  
“Suck,” he instructed and Leo dutifully ducked forwards in order to take his lover’s beautiful length into his mouth, licking and sucking at the sweet juice as well as the saltier juices leaking from the slit.

Leo wanted to suck on Davy for longer, but Davy clearly had other thoughts, and he was Bad Davy…..so he was in charge. Leo loved this side to their sex life; he had such a tight grip on his everyday life, as far as he was able, so the concept of letting someone he loved and trusted make all decisions for him, to bring him to complete ecstasy, was just perfect!

“Are you ready for me yet? I’m waiting to fuck you Leo,” Davy hissed, dragging his teeth against Leo’s bristled jaw and neck and feeling as well as hearing a moaning sob as Leo inserted another of his fingers inside himself.   
He was feeling very relaxed and horny, so working himself open was fairly quick, and the oil was definitely doing it’s job.

“I’m ready for you Davy…….please fill me up now……please….I just need to be fucked now,” he growled, continuing to pump his fingers at his entrance, his hair now beyond tousled and a shimmer of sweat breaking out across his brow due to their proximity to the fire.  
Davy moved back around to closely inspect how ready Leo was for him.   
He knew that Leo was pretty much desperate for him to fuck him hard and almost viciously, but he was being Bad Davy….and tonight Bad Davy was going to drag this out….slowly, and tenderly…..

“Now……because your arse looks so pretty….and so perfect….and so untouched….I think I’d better be very, very gentle with you,” he whispered in the softest voice, grazing his lips along Leo’s earlobe and rubbing his hand across his chest and nipples.  
He almost collapsed and came when Leo moaned like a petulant child for him!  
“But I need fucking Davy…..I was so bad…..and Thom enjoyed himself so much….aren’t you going to punish me?” he sobbed, rocking his hips as Davy prised his fingers from his hole and parted his arse to enjoy the sight of his flared ring slowly beginning to close up.  
He carefully angled his cock at the entrance and pushed his head inside Leo, feeling him buck backwards to try and encourage more of his lover inside.  
“No, baby……this is all new for you…..I need to be gentle and tender, and I need to ease my way in so slowly,” Davy was loving feeling the oil assist his entry, and Leo had certainly done a good job of making himself ready. “Lie down now…….right down, and let me fill you up,” and Davy sank into Leo fully as his lover sank down onto the sheepskin rug.

“Oh…..God!.....Oh Davy…….yes………..oh, please,” Leo writhed on the rug, his hands clenching and fisting into the wool as Davy pressed fully into him and against his broad, muscular back.   
He gripped onto Leo’s shoulder and levered himself more snuggly inside his boyfriend and just lay there, controlling his own breathing and glorying in the fact that Leo was squirming and calling him all manner of filthy names in desperation for him to start moving within him.

“Now….Leo, tell me the truth……..did you enjoy it when Thom gave you that treatment? Did it make you hard? Think really carefully before you answer!” Davy hissed, grinding his hips deliciously into Leo, who in turn ground his and his leaking erection into the pile of the rug.  
Leo twisted his head slightly and panted at Davy, his dark eyes almost hidden beneath his dishevelled hair, “I lied!....... It was Mia!” and he shrieked loudly and delightedly as Davy abruptly knelt up and grasped Leo’s hips, pumping out and in several times in an almost brutal assault on him.  
Davy was grinning, but tried to remain in character for his lover, “I won’t……..have…..you…..lying to…..me!” he shouted, “Tell me that you’re sorry!” and he paused briefly, his cock almost fully withdrawn, and he tried, but couldn’t stop himself looking down at where he was joined to Leo.

Leo had now lifted up onto his elbows and again twisted his head back before he hissed, “I’m not sorry!” which earned him several more deeply thrusting snaps of Davy’s hips against him and resulted in more loud shouts and outbursts of language from Leo.  
“You’d better be sorry…….or I won’t let you cum!” Davy growled, and he maintained a fairly steady, hard rhythm, pounding against his lover’s arse, digging his fingers into the older man’s hips, which would probably leave marks.

“Oh God, Davy…..there’s only ever you……I’m sorry….I wanted to tease you……because you tease me so nicely….oooohhhhhh God, yesssssss,” Leo shouted out as Davy reached around and grasped his painfully hard cock, squeezing and stroking it’s length in time with his now perfectly pitched thrusts – long, deep and with a teasing angling back to hit the spot deep within Leo that he could now find easily.

“Leo babes, what happens if we ruin this rug?” Davy gasped….he knew he was almost ready to cum and wanted to ensure his lover could do the same.  
“I’ll buy a new fucking rug…..just finish me…..for fuck’s sake before I explode!” Leo shouted, seconds before he did just that.

Davy continued to work himself in and out of Leo as the older man pushed back into him. “Oh fuck, Leo……..yeah……..,” he panted as he shot his hot, salty release, before both men slumped to the rug, satiated and quite frankly knackered!

Once they had caught their breath Leo picked up one of the strawberries and toyed it across Davy’s parted lips, teasing him slightly be removing it and replacing it with his lips before allowing his boyfriend to eat the juicy, thirst quenching berry.  
“That, Mr Kempe, was quite something……you are such a fucking surprise,” he grinned, biting down on a strawberry himself, realising how much they had sweated infront of the log fire.  
“Good surprise?” Davy asked, selecting another couple of the fruits from the bowl and rolling onto his side to eat them, brushing Leo’s hair away from his face as he did so.  
“Perfect!” he answered, his eyes meeting Davy’s full of love and fulfilment, “And you do know it was definitely Mia….I’d never let Thom near me….Christ, I don’t even let him shampoo my hair after the last time!”  
“What happened the last time?” Davy asked.  
“Hmmmmm, I might save that until you’re in the mood to be Bad Davy again and see how you react,” and he giggled as Davy nuzzled his face along his side up to his armpit – which he knew was a secret ticklish spot.  
“Tell….or Bad Davy might never come back!” his boyfriend laughed.  
“We both know that is NOT going to happen!” Leo grinned back. 

“Think we might have lost the security deposit thanks to this rug!” Davy stated, wrinkling his nose at the sticky ribbons of spunk, drips of scented oil and other bodily fluids which had covered what they could see of the previously pristine item.  
“We’ll buy a new rug,” sighed Leo as he engulfed Davy in his arms and peppered his face and neck with kisses.  
“n’kay” Davy murmured, nestling happily against the man who just moments earlier he was dominating.  
“Know what I fancy now?” Leo whispered.  
Davy pulled back and cast him a beleaguered look, “I can’t go again yet!” he implored.  
Leo sniggered, “Nooooooo……..I’m thinking that bath looks big enough for two.”  
Davy replied with a wordless single eyebrow raise.


	4. I'm going to get so much hate mail!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out the Thom naughtiness/nastiness I the salon as the boyz share a bath together.  
> Davy washes Leo's hair, then gets some personalised attention!  
> Leo then gets a lovely blow job from his talented boyfriend.  
> ....and then we find out how the proposal came about! It is all fluffy and gorgeous!

A while later, Leo had showered off most of the sensual layer of oil as he filled up the enormous bath tub.  
He had a pot of rather luxurious scented bath soak salts which he dumped into the water before lowering himself in and shouting through to Davy who was still pottering around in the living room – disposing of the ruined rug and putting plates into the dishwasher.

Davy smiled broadly at the sight of his incredibly handsome boyfriend lying back, arms splayed around the end of the bath.  
“There definitely looks like there’s room for two,” he smirked.   
Leo grinned up at him and shuffled forwards slightly so that his boyfriend could slide into the water behind him.

The level of the water rose perilously close to the top of the tub and both men giggled as Davy settled himself snuggly behind Leo, wrapping his legs around his hips and groaning as the older man settled back against him, humming deeply and tucking his arms below the surface of the water and sliding against his lover’s calves.

“This smells lush,” Davy mentioned as Leo closed his eyelids and smiled.  
“Perks of doing that job for Elemis men’s range,” he grinned.  
Davy pressed kisses along Leo’s forehead and hairline and used his hands to comb through his tangled curls, enjoying how the ends splayed out in the water, feeling like tendrils of soft seaweed between his fingers.

“You should wash you hair…it’s full of oil,” Davy smiled down at his boyfriend who opened his green eyes and smirked sexily back at him.  
“Erm…..that’s because of you! It was your oily hands that grabbed at it so deliciously,” and Davy leaned forwards to lick into Leo’s grinning mouth.  
“OK, I’ll wash it for you…..but you need to spill the beans on what Thom did to you in the salon!” and Davy hauled himself from the bathtub to rummage for Leo’s shampoo in his toiletries case.   
He then got back in the tub, this time sitting facing Leo, wriggling his bum between Leo’s calves. 

Leo dipped his head back under the water, sluicing the excess water from his face with a wide, splayed palm and pulling forwards so that Davy could start lathering his hair with his wonderful smelling shampoo.  
“So, come on…..what did Thom do?” Davy asked, enjoying the sensation of sliding his fingers through Leo’s lathered up hair.  
Leo was equally enjoying feeling his boyfriend’s firm, massaging fingers across his scalp and he chuckled, sucking air across his teeth before he replied, “Well….you know when you said spill the beans?......close!”

Davy giggled, “Rinse off,” he instructed, moving back to give Leo a little space to duck down in the water.   
When he emerged, pulling his hands backwards through his hair, Davy continued, “Seriously, what did he do?”

Leo resumed his wide, splayed arm pose at the end of the bath, Davy mimicked it at the other end. Leo wrinkled his nose and grinned, “Well……he was shampooing me, so I was leaning back at the sink, and he was you know, just directing the water on and sluicing it back, and it was all fine, and then he started lathering me up, and I became aware of something poking into my shoulder…….” He paused, casting a raised eyebrow stare at Davy.  
“What?.......you mean he was poking you with his cock while he shampooed your hair in full view of everyone in the salon?” Davy asked, twisting his face into (from Leo’s point of view) one of his gorgeous, innocently amused looks.  
Leo nodded and pursed his lips, “It gets worse!”

Davy’s eyebrows tried to blend in with his hairline, and he dragged one of his damp hands through his floppy fringe. “How?”  
“Well, he managed to finish my hair wash and then towelled me off…..don’t look like that, I mean he towelled my hair you filthy little thing,” and he giggled as Davy stuck out his lips provocatively.  
“…and?” Davy asked, reaching under the water to stroke one of Leo’s firm feet which were nestled next to his own thighs.

Leo wrinkled his nose again, “Well, he took the towel and he scampered off with it….we all thought to stick it in the laundry…….but no……one of his colleagues, Dan in fact, discovered him when he went on his break….he was sniffing the towel and wanking furiously and apparently grunting out, ‘Cum for Leo!’……..you wanted to know!” Leo met Davy’s wide eyed expression with a relatively calm and unflustered one of his own.

“He was wanking over you while you were still in the salon?!” Davy stated incredulously.  
Leo nodded and allowed his shoulders to dip down under the water again.

Davy continued, “You don’t seem particularly bothered about this Leo……is this something that happens a lot in your experience?”  
“Davy, I’m a model…..I get some of the weirdest fan mail you’ve ever seen! Seriously, you should be thankful that my agent and PR team handle it all……some of the pictures I get sent…..Christ, we once joked that a talented artist could create an image of my head solely using the dick pics I’ve been sent!” and he dragged himself forwards and up in the bath, dipping his hands under the water and grasping for Davy’s thighs, hips and cock.

Davy tried to maintain his expression of petulant frustration, but it was incredibly difficult when Leo’s talented hand was urging his half hard cock into full straining rigidity.

“Don’t be cross……or worried……I only want you….and your dick pics have pride of place on my phone!” he wheedled, continuing his persistent strokes and nibbling along Davy’s wet, but exposed shoulders and chest.  
“OK…….mmmmmmmm…..oh you are too good at side-tracking me……..just don’t let that pervy Thom anywhere near your head….and before you say anything, either of them!” and he giggled as Leo flashed him a lascivious smile before capturing his lips in a passion filled kiss.

Davy followed Leo’s lead and allowed his hand to seek out and stroke Leo’s hard erection beneath the water. “Do you want to finish this here or in bed?” he asked and gasped as his lover gave a firm squeeze to his cock whilst sliding his other hand down the length of his back and under his arse.  
“I’m going to finish you here…..but you’re going to finish me in bed…..I want those lips around me, my sweet, gorgeous Davy…..I just want to hold you here,” and Leo started to slide his hand across Davy’s arse, grasping at his splayed flesh as his thighs were clasped across Leo’s lap and around his back, meaning that he was rather exposed to whatever Leo decided.

Davy felt his erection twitch harder in the older man’s firm grasp and removed his hand from Leo’s cock so that he wouldn’t cum….if Leo wanted to be sucked off then it would definitely be his pleasure!   
He instead laced his fingers through Leo’s dark, wet hair, which was starting to dry into it’s delicious, natural curls, and clung to his scalp as he felt Leo’s smallest finger circling his entrance.  
“Don’t worry, I know I haven’t got anything to act as lube….I’ll just play a little bit…OK?” he teased, pressing against but not penetrating Davy and mischievously enjoying the growl of frustration from his boyfriend.

Davy gasped and met Leo’s dark, seductively wolfish gaze, willing him to go further and press inside him, but Leo maintained his stare, showing complete control over his actions, silently signalling that Davy was at his whim.  
“God, Leo…….that’s fucking good,” he hissed, pressing his ankles together, wrapped around Leo’s back so that he could move his buttocks up and down fractionally against Leo’s toying fingers.  
“But I don’t want to hurt you, you’re my sweet, gorgeous boy,” Leo purred, taking Davy’s lower lip into his mouth and sucking on it as he dipped the teeniest tip of his pinky finger inside Davy’s desperate hole.  
“But I want it Leo,” Davy pouted and tried to press down against the intrusion.

Leo affected a look of mild amusement before whispering, “Hmmmm, OK then,” and pressing the digit inside, moving it instantly, as he knew Davy preferred, in a stroking, curling manner.  
Leo loved to watch Davy’s expression change as he worked to accept the still strange to him sensation, and he gloried in the fact that he was showing his lover a whole new range of emotions and feelings through his ministrations.

“Fuck, Leo……that’s so good….Oh fuck, don’t you dare stop,” Davy almost ordered, and Leo smirked before almost withdrawing his finger and switching to replace it with his longer, wider ring finger instead.  
“I’m not stopping, Gorgeous…..not until I make you cum,” and he started to thrust his finger into his boyfriend whilst moving his other hand which was still wrapped around his gloriously perfect cock.

Davy was clutching at Leo’s wet, slippery shoulders, squirming his hips and arse into the sensations of what his boyfriends’ amazing hands were delivering to him and biting down on the wonderfully bristled neck of the swarthy man as he whispered all manner of filthy language into Davy’s ear…..he’d worked out that it turned Davy on immeasurably if he told him how horny it made him feel, but he’d fine tuned the skill recently by realising that by making it barely audible it heightened the pleasure for Davy as it forced him to stem his own desire to shout and gasp loudly.  
It was like an additional sensation of restraint added, just by the tone of his voice.

Davy was in heaven, rocking and listening intently to Leo’s words, and when he finally whispered the phrase, “……finally let my good boy shoot his hot spunk from his perfect cock…” Davy obliged.

Leo continued to twitch his finger, drawing every possible droplet of pleasure from his lover who was arching back slightly, but still clinging to Leo’s broadness.

After a few moments he withdrew his hands and wrapped his strong arms around the blissfully limp body of Davy.  
“You OK?” he asked, whispering again, but the tone and meaning now completely different.   
Davy nodded his smiling face, moulding his body around Leo’s and trying to normalise his breathing.  
“I haven’t forgotten you,” he giggled, feeling Leo’s firmness pressing against the cleft of his arse as he slid closer down his thighs.  
Leo chuckled throatily, “I’ll wait, don’t worry….I’m guessing you can’t really control your legs right now?”  
Davy laughed, “Exactly!”

After a few more minutes however Davy recovered enough to ease himself backwards and up from the bathtub – the water had begun to feel a little cooler now, and he wanted to thank his boyfriend properly!  
He wrapped himself in a towel and rubbed at the back of his hair to remove the worst of the dampness before tossing the same towel towards Leo who had emerged, Poseidon-like from the water.   
His erection was standing proud from his firm, dark haired stomach and Davy noticed that he avoided placing the towel anywhere near it……he wasn’t going to last long!

Leo strode through to the adjoining bedroom and curled his finger in a specific, intense instruction to Davy, “Come here!” he drawled.   
He stopped, standing beside he bed, lacing his hands behind his head in a perfect rendition of his famous photo shoot image….the one that Davy had first noticed on the wall in the art gallery almost a year ago.

Davy meandered over to him and raised a single eyebrow before dropping to his knees and sliding his nimble hands around Leo’s slightly damp buttocks.  
He pursed his lips as he dragged his eyes down Leo’s masculine, sculpted body, inhaling deeply and purring slightly as he reached his thick, leaking cock.  
“I remember the very first time you did this for me,” Leo growled, “You were so perfect….so sweet.”  
Davy smiled shyly up at his sexy boyfriend, “….and yet even though you say it was perfect….I’ve got a lot more perfect since…..haven’t I?” and he teased the tip of his tongue around Leo’s exposed, engorged head.

“Fuuuuck!” Leo hissed, allowing his head to drop back slightly before returning to watch as Davy tenderly kissed his way from the shining tip down his shaft, finishing by lapping firmly and languidly at his heavy sack.  
Leo parted his legs slightly further to enable Davy greater access to his balls – he loved Davy sucking on him and he thoroughly approved of his adventurous approach to exploring all of him.

Glancing across the room he realised that the profile of Davy kneeling and nuzzling into his groin was reflected in the long mirror on the front of one of the wardrobe doors.  
God it looked fucking sexy!

Davy was now running his hands up and down the back of Leo’s thighs, squeezing his arse and tilting his hips closer to his mouth and swirling tongue.  
Davy flicked his eyes up and noticed Leo’s gaze trained on the mirror.   
He tilted his face slightly and smirked into the reflection before sliding Leo’s thick, hard length into his mouth, angling his throat perfectly in order to prevent it choking him so that he could take it fully , rippling his lips around the base and closing his eyes as he felt Leo’s knees buckle slightly and heard his loud, guttural shout of delight.

Leo had only just managed to stop himself cumming as Davy engulfed him – the sight of his amazing boyfriend smiling into the mirror and taking his length into the wet warmth of his mouth was amazing.  
Leo thought back to the first time Davy had done this for him again….that first time he’d been so unsure, so desperate to please him…..he’d needed Leo to talk him through it…..needed his praise and advice….and now…..Fuuuuuck!   
He didn’t need any help!   
He was an absolute master at worshipping his cock!

Davy pulled back completely and looked up through his ice blue eyes and unruly fringe, “I want to fuck your prick with my mouth….can I?”  
Leo almost shouted his response as he grabbed Davy’s hair and almost rammed himself back inside his eager lips again and again.  
Davy loved this, he adored Leo in this state or arousal.   
He was wild, totally focussed on his orgasmic release…..and it was as sexy as hell for them both.

After a few more brutal thrusts, with Davy almost sobbing as he stretched his mouth and throat around his boyfriend’s throbbing cock, Leo shot his load copiously and gratefully into his lover who had little choice but to swallow every hot, salty drop.

He eased himself back, allowing Leo’s softening cock to slide from his mouth and languidly pushed him back onto the bed.   
Leo splayed himself bonelessly against the pillows as Davy crawled across and clambered up beside him, curling his lithe body around the smiling, muscular body of Leo.  
“Did I really teach you how to do that?” Leo whispered, kissing along Davy’s fair forearms wrapped around his shoulders.  
Davy nodded, grinning impishly into the gorgeous, dark eyes, pupils blown wide with arousal of Leo Banks……his stunningly sexy boyfriend – sometimes he still couldn’t believe that he got to be this close to a man whose image appeared everywhere…..but who only showed this side of himself to his Davy.  
“You taught me the basics……but I think I’m doing pretty well at improvising!” he added.

Leo wriggled around, facing Davy’s shining face.   
He felt ridiculously emotional as he stared into the younger man’s blue eyes.  
“Shall we do this forever?” he asked.  
Davy giggled, not quite grasping the serious and focussed message behind Leo’s comment, “Well, we have to check out of here tomorrow and go back to life….but yeah…..we can do this in lots of new and interesting places!”  
Leo shook his head a little, “No…..no, what I mean is…..shall WE do this, us…..you and me, with nobody else ever. Davy, I love you so much, you make me so happy, happier than I ever thought I could be. You satisfy me in every possible way; you excite me….you make me laugh….I think you’re the sexist and most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen…..and I want to be with you….forever,” he ended the statement with a soft, deeply tender kiss to Davy’s lips, cupping his cheeks and hair with his large, splayed hands.

Davy smiled and felt his eyes moisten at Leo’s beautiful speech.  
“I love you too, Leo….you know I do….at least I hope you do! I love our life together, everything that we do together….I’m so glad I’m doing it all with you,” and he grazed his nose against Leo’s cheek.

Leo inhaled and pulled back slightly, his hands moving to Davy’s shoulders, steadying him, “I’m asking whether you’ll consider marrying me Davy. I want this, what we have…I want it forever. I want to be able to call you my husband, and for you to be mine…..oh, fuck!”  
His final statement coincided with Davy’s brain catching up somewhat, and making him launch himself at the older man, pinning him to the bed, grasping his wrists and straddling his waist.  
“Let me get this straight…….you……Leo Banks….famous, gorgeous, sexy male model…..want to marry me…..Davy Kempe…..floppy haired PR guy?”

Leo giggled as he gazed up at Davy’s glee filled face.   
He nodded at him, “Say yes!” he urged, “SAY IT!!!!!” he shouted.

Davy would never in a million years be able to describe the feeling of sheer joy and delight that ignited within him as he nodded down at Leo and finally said, “Yes! Yes, I cannot think of anything more perfect than calling you my husband,” and he slipped down onto the bed again, staring dreamily into the beautiful eyes of the man he would get to spend forever with.

Leo lost himself in the perfect eyes that stared back at him.  
“I love you Davy Kempe.”  
“And I love you Mr Leo Banks!”

They just giggled and smiled and stroked each other’s bodies for a while, loving the fact that the man in their arms wanted to spend forever with them.

Eventually Davy’s expression changed fractionally, and he wrinkled his nose playfully, “I’ve just realised….I’m going to get so much hate mail!”  
Leo snorted slightly, “Don’t worry…..we’ll make a fortune on the Hello special…we can hire you a bodyguard!” and the pair collapsed into fits of laughter as they each started to describe their idea of a hulking, SAS trained bodyguard who could skulk around Davy and stand with his arms folded outside his office door….Davy suggested they could hire a Russian one whom he would call Vlad…which caused more mirth until they were crying and moaning.

“You really want all of this? All the shit that comes with me?” Leo asked, trying to inject some seriousness back into things.  
Davy knew what he meant, but shook his head, “I want ALL of this,” and he ran both hands down Leo’s arms, “As long as you want all of this….I’m not exactly lacking in baggage! Plus you’ll have to forever endure Miles!”   
Leo grinned warmly, “Wouldn’t have it any other way!” 

Davy nestled into Leo’s arms……the arms of his soon to be husband and sighed deeply.  
“Oh shit! I’ve just thought of something,” Leo groaned, causing Davy to pull back and regard him with alarm. “We have to check out and explain the fact that the living room rug is fucked!”   
Davy’s face resumed it’s happy smirk, “Maybe if we tell the owners that it was the scene of your proposal they’ll let us off with the spunky rug?”  
“God I love you, Davy!” and he squeezed the man in his arms so tightly it made him squeak.


End file.
